


House on a Hill

by waywardmoeyy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Angst, Castiel x Reader angst, F/M, Implied Intentional Death, Major character death - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 11:11:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16701400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardmoeyy/pseuds/waywardmoeyy
Summary: Castiel vowed to do anything to keep the reader safe, and the reader vowed to never allow her boys to become endangered because of her. When the reader's wishes are met before Castiel's, he isn't quite sure what to do next.





	House on a Hill

Somewhere in the end of all this pain, there’s a light ahead that shines into this grave that’s in the end of all this pain.  
You stared out the third story window at the black Impala pulling into the drive, shining in the full moon light. Sam and Dean leapt out of the car, racing towards the front door, nearly tripping over the broken front steps. They were going to need a hell of a spell to get through the crazy warding your new-found friends had placed on the entrance.  
But, luckily, the boys had Castiel. He could surely think of something. Not that you wanted him to. But, he always seemed to figure his way out of witchy situations.  
Dean was the first to hit the warning, bouncing off the invisible wall like a kid off a trampoline. Sam couldn’t stop in time, mimicking his brother, and landing just feet from him. Cas stopped just inches from where the brothers had made impact, his face turning with fear and anger.  
“Y/N!” you could hear him scream as he inspected the decrepit old home. “Y/N!” The panic in his voice made your stomach sink for a moment. You almost wanted to change your mind about this whole thing, but there was no use. You would just find another way to get the boys killed, and that was something you just couldn’t bear. This needed to happen. For them.  
“Y/N,” the head witch muttered from the doorway. “Please come with me.” You turned to her and nodded, before following her into the hall.  
I am not afraid. I won’t burn out in this place. My intention is to fade, and I will. I will.  
Castiel growled as he pressed his palms against the invisible warding. It wasn’t angel warding, which would burn his hands at the lightest touch. This was something different. It was some other form of magic that he just couldn’t pinpoint.  
“We need it get in there,” the angel commanded. His body was tense, his mind scrambling. He turned to the brothers, who just stared back at him in confusion.  
“And just how the hell are we gonna do that?” Dean snarled in frustration. “There’s some sort of magical wall between us and the House of 1000 Corpses here. And Y/N is somewhere in that mess of rotten wood, about to be served onto some sort of goddess or something. We need to get in there are get her out. Now—” The air around them lightened as a faint whoosh sounded around them. Castiel turned towards the house again.  
“What was that?” Sam asked from behind him. Cas turned back to the brother and sighed.  
“There’s only one way to find out.” Cas reached out in front of him, his palm flat towards the house. He took a step forward, then another, then another. Nothing. The wall was gone.  
Before the angel could say another word, Dean leapt to his feet. “C’mon, she doesn’t have much time.”  
The three of them rushed through the rickety front door, and into a dimly lit foyer. Candles littered the thin shelves that lined the walls, lighting the way down a long corridor. Small sigils decorated the peeling red wallpaper on every wall.  
“That must be part of the warding. It’s not keeping me out, but it’s muting my grace,” Cas whispered as his blue eyes dashed around the room.  
“Well, that’s never good. What the hell are these assholes up to?” Dean muttered as he took the lead down the hall.  
Sam followed close behind his brother, gun at the ready. “It doesn’t matter. We just need to get her out of here and take down anyone in our way.” Dean and Cas nodded in agreement.  
As the three of them neared the last door, a faint chanting filled their ears. Cas narrowed his gaze as he tried to focus on what they were saying. But, without his grace, he couldn’t hear them any louder than the brothers.  
“On the count of three,” Dean whispered. “One, two—” Dean slammed the door open with his boot, instantly aiming his gun at a cloaked figure directly in front of him.  
The figure was holding a larger dagger, engraved with sigils and symbols from the tip of the blade to the handle. The figure, a woman in a deep blue cloak, held the dagger directly in front of her as she stood behind an altar. Below her, resting on the altar was…  
“Y/N,” Cas huffed, before pushing in front of Dean. The moment the angel passed his friend, the woman forced the dagger downward, causing a brilliant white light to shine through the room. It was blinding, forcing all three men to shield their eyes before they could even figure out what was going on. Then, it just disappeared.  
Dean groaned as he sat up from the floor. They peered around the room. “Holy shit. They’re all gone.”  
Cas didn’t care about the witches, or where the hell they ended up. He need to get to that altar, to you. “Y/N! Y/N, are you okay?!” He scurried to his feet and quickly hurried over to you. His breaths were erratic as he knelt before the altar, staring down at your expressionless face. Your hands were resting gently at your sides, your feet just barely apart. Cas closed his eyes, hoping he could pull through just enough grace to measure your life force. But, it was no use, the warding was too strong.  
“Cas,” Sam breathed as he approached. “I’m so sorry.” Sorry? Why was he sorry?  
Cas’ eyes raised to the object shining just above your stomach. The dagger was planted perfectly in your abdomen, surrounded by a huge ring of blood that stained your shirt.  
“No.” Cas shifted closer to you, studying your face. Your eyes were closed, your face peaceful. “No!”  
“Cas,” Sam grabbed the angel before he could reach for the blade. “It’s probably cursed.” But, Cas didn’t care. He couldn’t stand seeing that thing piercing through you.  
“No! Y/N, please,” the angel begged. “Please come back.” He grabbed at you with desperate hands before becoming overwhelmed with sadness. He sobbed beside you, pulling at Sam and Dean’s grip. The two of them stared down at you, their faces solemn. “Please.”  
“She’s gone, Cas.” Sam gripped Cas’ arm a little tighter. “I’m sorry.”  
“How do you know? I can’t feel her. The warding—”  
“It’s the wound, Cas. It’s not bleeding anymore.” Sam let out a shuttered breath. “If it’s not bleeding, her heart isn’t beating.”  
Dean turned his head away, muttering profanities under his breath. They were too late; you were gone.  
Sam narrowed his gaze at the scene. “Y/N is a fighter, we all know that,” he started.  
“Um, yes Sam. But, why does that matter now?” Cas growled through his tears. He glanced up through his lashed, watching the younger Winchester.  
Sam pointed to your arms with his free hand, then to your feet. “She’s not bound in any way.” His grip loosened on Cas. “Wouldn’t she have rough-and-tumbled her way out of this like she usually does?”  
Cas narrowed his gaze at you. Sam was right. There was no way you would have been held against your will without being bounded by the toughest of chains. Which only meant one thing…  
“She was here willingly,” Cas choked.  
Dean’s gaze snapped to the two men. “Why the hell would she agree to shit like this? To be sacrificed?”  
Cas lowered his head. “She always told me that she was terrified of seeing us get hurt because of her. She didn’t want to be the reason behind something bad happening to any of us. I-It was the last thing she said to me.” Cas squeezed his eyes closed. “I never thought she would do something like this. I thought it was all just words.” But, now the angel knew you meant it when you promised you wouldn’t let yourself be the reason any of them died.  
“Cas?” Sam asked as he watched the angel raise from the ground. Cas turned towards the door, without uttering a single word. The brothers just watched as Cas headed off into the house, off to find a way to bring you back. You may have promised that you wouldn’t let any of them die because of you. But, Cas had made a promise too. A promise that he would do anything to keep you safe.


End file.
